Friends with Boy in the front
by otose
Summary: A random day in lives of Natalie and Janet.  How could a day sneaking off into town lead to this? feelings being discovered and eating mini cakes?.. It's a belated Valentines thing. Now Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

Otose: I got bored.

Raven: Me too, so a one shot for glory!

Otose: Yup!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

It was a normal day within the camp, the skies were gray, the men were drilling and everyone was doing whatever it is they do. The only problem here was the two girls from the future watching everyone go by.

"I'm bored, do something." Said a girl of 17 with black hair tied in a ponytail, with brown eyes. This is Janet/Jane

"Like what?" Responded another 17 year old girl with sand like hair put in a messy braid and blue eyes, this is Natalie.

Both girls sighed; there was nothing for them to do. That was until Janet had an idea.

"I have an idea!" She cried jumping up and giving a look of excitement to her friend. Natalie smiled.

"What?"

"Let's find the boys and go into town!"

Natalie gave a thoughtful look on it, they could get in trouble if they got caught, but it sounded like fun!

"Alright, let's find them!" Natalie said as Janet cheered as they went to go find the ones known as Wesley and Charlie.

It was a few minutes later that the girls found the two with Forbes and, unfortunately for their plans, Robert.

"Hello." Natalie greeted as both girls walked up to them.

"Hello ladies, how goes your day?" Wesley asked, though the question seemed more aimed towards Natalie.

"Fine." Janet answered as she looked at all the men; hmm they needed an excuse to get the boys away.

"Say Charlie, Wesley? Can you help Natalie and me with something?" Asked Janet.

"Of course." Both boys said as they faced the girls, Forbes and Robert forgotten.

"Well, were not sure how to explain it, so we'll show you." Natalie said as she and Jane started to walk away, the boys following behind.

"Do you girls need our help?" Forbes called out.

"Nope!" Both girls shouted as the group turned a corner. As they turned the corner, both girls stopped and faced the boys.

'We're going into town!" exclaimed Janet. Wesley smiled, while Charlie frowned.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Natalie asked, as she faced him.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't go, I have a lot of work to do." Charlie said with an apologetic look. Both girls frowned at the news; it wouldn't be the same without Charlie.

Charlie noticed and gave a smile, "That doesn't mean you three shouldn't go anyway; just bring me back something if you don't mind."

The girls smiled and nodded, "You bet!" they said as Charlie gave a smile and a nod, and walked away.

"Well, let's go then." Wesley said as he led the girls towards the entrance of the camp. The girls then remembered something.

"Wait, we need to sneak out, Robert or Forbes don't know we're leaving the camp!" Janet said as she told Wesley.

Wesley stopped and faced the two, "We're leaving camp and we don't have permission?" he asked a bit worried.

"Yea, basically." Both girls said as they continued walking towards the entrance of the camp.

Wesley sighed, but ran after the girls. Today was going to be an interesting day.

*With Robert*

It had been a quiet morning, too quiet, and that had Robert worried.

'Where are the girls?' He wondered, usually they would have done something by now. He assumed whatever the girls asked Morse and Sterling for help with would have caused some sort of trouble.

He sighed, and that's when he noticed Charlie, but where was Sterling and the girls? He narrowed his brow, something wasn't quite right. He approached Morse.

"Captain Morse, good evening." Robert greeted as he stood in front of the young officer.

"Evening Sir." Charlie greeted as he saluted his commanding officer.

"Morse, I was wondering, where is captain Sterling and the girls?" He asked, getting impatient.

Charlie gave a nervous look before answering, "I have no idea sir."

Robert gave an annoyed sigh, "Captain Morse, as your commanding officer, I demand that you tell me where Wesley and the girls are."

Charlie gave a defeated look as he gave a dreadful sigh before answering Robert.

"In town sir." He said as he looked at his feet. Robert blinked a few times, not believing what he was hearing.

"What was that Morse?" He asked, trying to calm down.

"In town,…sir"

Robert was about to scold Charlie but held his tongue, and walked off.

"Sir?" Charlie called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To get those three back in camp." He called out as he walked towards the camp entrance.

*Meanwhile*

"Hey look a bakery!" cried Janet as she dragged her two friends towards it.

"Alright, alright, we're going Jane, just calm down." Laughed Wesley as he held onto his hat, Jane let go of the two and ran towards the bakery.

"Janet! Wait for us!" Natalie shouted as she and Wesley we're now forced to keep up with their friend. They entered the shop and the girls quickly started drooling over the different pastries displayed in the case.

"Hey, Wesley? What are these?" Asked Natalie as she ushered the young man next to her.

"Hm?" Wesley hummed as he walked next to her and looked at what she was pointing at, it was a miniature cake.

"Hh, those are miniature cakes, you should try them." He said as he smiled at her.

"Excuse me? Can you give us a bag filled with those cakes?" Asked Janet pointing to mini cakes. The baker nodded and handed her the bag.

"Here you go miss." Said the baker as he handed her the bag.

"Thanks." Janet replied as she paid for it and the trio left.

As soon as they got out, Janet handed Wesley and Natalie a cake and grabbed one for her. Each took a bite and a smile came across their face.

"These are so good!" Exclaimed Natalie as she took another bite, Janet nodding her head in agreement. Wesley chuckled, these girls acted as though they never had cake before.

Within 5 minutes the bag was empty.

"Well, those didn't last long." Janet said as they walked down the street.

"Nope." Natalie said as she looked around. Wesley didn't say anything but kept walking.

"Hm, I wonder how things are going at camp." Janet asked aloud, making them all wonder.

"You would know, if you had not left."

All three stopped dead in their tracks, and cringed at the voice as they slowly turned around to face a very angry looking Robert G. Shaw.

All had a look of horror on their face, though Wesley had pure fear in his eyes.

"What we're you three thinking?" Robert demanded. Both girls looked at each other and nod.

"This!" both girls shouted as each grabbed Wesley's hand and ran, making the poor boy stumble at first, but then run.

"We're going to get in more trouble." Janet said as she let go of Wesley hand, not letting Natalie notice.

"Big time." She agreed as she kept holding Wesley's hand. Wesley was in dismay, first he was scared for Robert had found them, and now he was on cloud nine for Natalie kept holding his hand.

Janet noticed and gave a smirk.

"Yo Romeo, we're not safe yet." She said, making Natalie give her a confused look.

They turned a corner and hid in an alley way, watching as a panting Robert passes them. All three watched as he got further away from them, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was fun!' cried Janet. The others shook their heads, that's when Natalie noticed that she was still holding Wesley's hand.

"Sorry!" Natalie said as she let go of his hand.  
"It's alright Natalie, I didn't mind." Wesley said as he gave her a charming smile. Natalie blushed as Janet snickered at the scene before her.

"Well, we should get going we have no idea when Robert might find us." Janet said as the three got out of the alley way and started walking down the street.

It was a silent walk, but all three stopped dead as the man they were hiding from turned the corner onto their street. He spotted them and walked over to them, angered.

"I have half the-" Was all Robert said of his angry rant before Natalie pushed Jane into him and grabbed Wesley and ran off.

"Traitors!" Janet yelled as she was pushed into Rob. Robert quickly caught her and looked down at her. Janet looked up and was scared, and started squirming to get out of his grasp.

Robert noticed the panic in her eyes and sighed as he lost all anger and addressed the panicked girl in his arms.

"Miss Torres, please stop squirming. I'm not going to harm you." He said in a soft and calm voice, hoping to calm her down. Janet did indeed stop and looked up at him, her eyes holding curiosity in them. It was at that moment the girl realized their position and blushed and in nervousment started talking in Spanish.

"Por favor, dejar ir tu me hace sonrojar*" Janet said as she tried getting out of his grasp. Robert looked at her confused, but let go of the girl.

He looked at her noticed the red in her face, and realized why she was red in turn making him go red.

"We, should um, find miss Jean and Sterling." Was all Robert said as the two walked down the street searching for them.

*With Natalie and Wesley.

"Natalie, why did you push Jane?" Asked Wesley.

"It's payback for something." Was all she said. Wesley nodded, and they kept walking. It was only a few minutes later Natalie realized that she was still holding his hand. she quickly let go, but blushed when Wesley quickly grabbed back her hand.

She looked at him and saw that he gave her a shy smile. A tender moment between two lovers, they kept on smiling as the continued down the street. Both enjoyed the walk there taking, and of course people were whispering about them, but they ignored it.

Wesley was enjoying the time he was getting with Natalie, she was smart, funny, brave, confident, and overall an amazing young lady. The problem now was to ask. So Wesley with a nervous smile spoke.

"Um, Natalie?" Wesley asked getting her attention.

"Yea?" Natalie answered wondering what her crush had to say.

"I was wonder, when the war over, if you would like to um, if you would like to, um, to-"

"I found them!"

Both turned at the sound of the familiar voice belonging to the one known as Jane. Wesley didn't know whether to curse his luck or be thankful for the interruption. They waited as both Janet and Robert walked up to them.

Robert addressed them all.

"We have wasted enough time here, back to the camp." He ordered as Wesley and Natalie took the lead still holding hands. Robert took noticed and was about to say something when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned to see Jane giving a smile at him.

"Leave them alone Rob. They deserve to find happiness; it's not every day you find that special someone." Explained Jane. Robert sighed, but gave a smile.

"I see, well then. Enough loitering, we need to get back at camp."

Both walked behind the young couple, Janet smiling at how well things were going. Wesley and Natalie were on cloud nine and Robert, for some odd reason felt left out.

Janet noticed, and did something she would never forget. She tapped Robert on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Robert said looking at the young Hispanic before him. Janet blushed and gave a deep breath, before speaking.

"Te amo, Robert*" was all she said before running up to catch up with her two love bird friends.

Robert stood there wondering what she could of have possibly said. Unbeknown to them all a certain mystical being was watching them. He gave pity on the poor kernel and for a moment Robert understood what Janet had said.

'She loves me?' was all he thought as the trio waited for him.

"Come on sir, no loitering!" Wesley called out teasing the kernel.

"And you call us slackers!" Natalie cried out, as Robert walked over to them. The trio laughed as he stood with them. Wesley and Natalie once again took the lead, hand in hand and shared a special gaze.

Robert continued walking and noticed Janet walking next to him. in the spur of the moment he leaned down, his mouth next to her and whispered.

"Te amo." And walked off a blush staining his cheeks. It was only sudden that he found his hand in someone else's. That person was Jane's.

"It's not everyday someone finds that special someone Rob." Said she with a smile as all four walked back to camp.

"Janet! Natalie wake up!"

"huh?" both girls said as they were shaken awake. Wesley sighed and gave a smile.

"Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast!" He said waiting for the girls. Both girls blinked but got up and ready.

Both stared at each and smiled, it was too good to be true.

"Just a dream." Said both girls as they followed Wesley to the mess hall.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Raven: Aww! How cute!

Otose: Took forever. Ok, the first * is please let go your making me blush. Second is: I love you.

Raven: Yes well, you are the person I know with the most romantic one-shots.

Otose: Thanks. Hoped you all liked it, we apologize if it was too mushy.

Raven: I made sure it had more JxR since in the other it's mostly me and Wesley.

Otose: I wouldn't have mind centering more on you two!

Raven: No, you and Rob need the spot light too!

Otose: Fine.

Both: Please review!


	2. Friends

Otose: Well, I have decided to make this somewhat of a drabble series. I have yet to inform Raven of this. I'm sure she'll agree! Here's is this chapter's focus on and what genre.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Focus: Wesley and Janet.

Genre: Friendship.

Wesley stretched as he kept a watch on the gate leading into camp. Why was he watching the gate may you ask? For Robert said the letter carrier was coming soon and needed someone to watch out for him.

He sighed, he was rather bored. Charlie would be here too, but Robert had given him a task as well.

"Hey Wesley!"

Wesley snapped back to attention as he whirled around to face Janet.

"Oh Janet, it's just you. You gave quite a scare there sneaking up on me."

Janet smiled as she scratched her cheek.

"Sorry about that, didn't think I would scare you." Apologized Janet as she looked around.

"So what are you doing here? Waiting for someone? Natalie perhaps?" questioned Janet, giving a sly smile towards the end. Wesley's faces redden.

"Yes I am waiting for someone, but it is not Natalie. I am waiting for the letter carrier."

"I see. Aren't you bored? Waiting here all alone?"

Wesley gave a small laugh and smiled.

"Well I was, but you're here now and keeping me entertained."

Janet laughed as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Yea, I guess that's true."

Wesley then pondered something.

"Janet? Where's Natalie?" Asked Wesley wondering where his crush was.

"Hm? Oh she's helping Forbes with something, so I went walking around." Answered Janet, Wesley nodded.

"May I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why, come here, with me?" Asked Wesley, curious to know the answer.

"Well, there's no one else around to talk too. Besides, despite how long we've known each other, we never really talked or spend time with one another." Answered Janet as she watched a bird fly overpasses them.

Wesley nodded, her words held truth in them. Even after all they been through, they still didn't know what the other was like.

"You make a valid point. I guess I should be flattered that you want to get know me better."

"Uh, right."

Both laughed, there friendship was growing and both we're happy.

"Hey, when the delivery guy comes and you give Robert whatever it is, let's go explore the camp and then later on Natalie can join us!" Said Janet as she looked at Wesley with a smile, who returned it.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Janet." Wesley said.

_True Friends make walking around the camp seem like an adventure*_

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Well I noticed that even though Wesley and I are friends, we don't talk very much to each other. So I decided to do a chapter centered on our friendship. The * is from a small book that I have called _True Friends_ and the real sentence is: _True Friends make going to the mall seem like an adventure. _


	3. You got a Friend in me

Otose: Whoot! I got the 'ok' from Raven! Though she's not here at the moment. Any who! Let's get started with this chapters pairing!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Focus: Forbes and Natalie.

Genre: Friendship.

Natalie straight ahead a she walked along side Forbes, she wasn't sure where they were going or what.

"Hey Forbes, what we are doing?" Asked Natalie as she looked up at the older man. He chuckled as he gave her a smile.

"Well, Robert hasn't given any orders and I am supposed to keep you and Mrs. Shaw away from each other, so I thought a stroll around the camp grounds would be fine." Answered Forbes as they turned onto the 'street' where Mulcahy first drilled the men.

"Oh, ok." Answered Natalie as the two keep on walking, then a question popped into her mind.

"Say Forbes?"

"Hm?"

"How come you're still calling Jane and me Mrs. Shaw and Sterling?" She asked pure curiosity in her voice. Forbes smirked, she looked so innocent, not the trouble causing girl he was used too.

"Well aren't you Wesley's girl?" Asked Forbes, teasing her a bit. Natalie face reddens at the remark.

"I- Oh I don't know." Natalie said as she looked at her feet.

"You're not sure?" Asked Forbes, now why is that he wondered?

"Well, yes we both know we like each other, but it's not like its official. We haven't even gone on a date or anything!" Natalie said as she thought about it.

"A date? Has Wesley even courted you?" Asked Forbes, truly confused now.

"No, no. I guess things are different here than from back home." Natalie said trying to find a way to explain it.

"How are things done from where you are then?" Asked Forbes.

"Well, when two people go out on a date, it's usually to get to know the other, and afterward they decide if they want to have a relationship." Natalie explained, hoping that she wasn't reveling too much of the future.

"How odd, that's not the way things are done here. Though I suppose if Wesley want's to impress you, he'll do just that."

Natalie smiled at the thought, but then frowned.

"How can we go on dates when he's buys and Robert's giving me and Jane jobs to do?" Asked Natalie. Forbes smiled, it was an easy answer.

"Simple, just ask someone to cover for your jobs." Stated Forbes, the two now walking down the dirt road past the mess hall.

"The only two people who I can think of are Janet and Charlie, is that enough?" Asked Natalie trying to think of who else would help. Forbes chuckled.

"Natalie, I believe you have forgotten somebody."

"Who?"

"Me you silly girl." Laughed Forbes, honestly he knew the girl next to him was smart, but she did have her moments.

"You would do that Forbes?" Asked Natalie, she didn't ever think he would do something like that for her.

"But of course, we are friends aren't we?" Asked Forbes amused by the whole conversation.

Natalie smiled, "Yea, yea we are. Thanks Forbes."

"No problem."

Both smiled as they kept walking around, Forbes telling jokes and Natalie laughing. What an odd friendship, but a nice one.

_True Friends know laughter can be the best medicine._

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: Yay! And the _True Friends _is the original text, which I am disclaiming at this moment. Hope you all enjoy this!


	4. I love you baby

Otose: Back!

Raven: Yes we are, these drabble series are for when u guys r waiting for me to send Otose my chapter!

Otose: Not only is it fun, but it tides you guys over till then!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Focus: Robert and Janet.

Genre: Friendship/Romance.

Janet sighed as she sat on the steps of the mess. Natalie was whisked away with Wesley, who had asked her for her help, and she couldn't find Charlie anywhere!

"Boring!" Janet whined as threw her hands in the air and let them flop down beside her. She finally had enough and went walking around the camp.

"Cus I love you baby, oh on these lonely nights, oh pretty baby, if it's quite alright, oh pretty baby, what will you say!" Janet sang as she walked around. She didn't know the words to the whole song only that part.

Well she got pretty carried away and stopped in a secluded spot and sang out loud.

"CUS I LOVE YOU BABY! IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT OH PRETTY BABY ON THESE LONEY NIGHTS OH PRETTY BABY, WHAT WILL YOU SAY?" She said jumping/stomping on her feet as she sang the high note.

"LET ME LOVE YOU! OH YOU'RE JUST TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! I CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU." She sang as she spun around, enjoying herself, she can entertain herself without having Natalie beside her to cause trouble.

Janet smiled as she was going to repeat herself, but stopped dead and almost fainted when she hear a certain someone's voice.

"Miss Torres?"

Janet turned around and stared in horror/shock at Robert who was watching her with a curies and amused look.

Robert didn't mean to put the girl into shock. He was walking around camp, when suddenly he heard someone sing and followed it, to his surprise it was Miss Torres who was singing and apparently unaware of him watching. He also noticed the words, who was she singing about?

"May I ask you something?" Robert asked, trying to gain the girls attention. He sighed when she didn't reply and continued anyway.

"Who were you singing about?"

Janet snapped out of it at the moment, she wasn't singing about anyone, it just happened to be a song stuck in her head.

"No one, it's just a song from back home." Janet answered as she fully faced Robert, not making eye contact.

"I see, have you nothing to do?" Robert asked, he noticed that she rolled her eyes at the question. He pouted a bit; really there was no need for that.

"No Robert I don't" Answered Janet as she turned around and began to walk away. Robert watched her, a bit offended at her behavior.

"Miss Torres! I am not done talking to you!"

Robert scowled as he followed after her, ready to give her a piece of his mind, but again she sang and again he listened. Who was she singing about? Why was it getting to him?

"Miss Torres! I command you to stop!" Robert said, pulling rank on her. She did and gave a pout.

"If you have nothing to do then follow me, I'm sure I can assign you something."

She said nothing as she walked over to him and began following him. Robert kept walking around the camp with Miss Torres behind trailing after him. He heard her mumble and listened to her words.

"Cus I love you baby and if it's quite alright, oh pretty baby."

He sighed, she said she wasn't singing about anyone, but she could of have easily lied to him.

"Miss Torres, are you sure you're not singing about someone?" Robert asked as he looked at her. Janet looked back right at him.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Janet asked.

Robert gave a surprised look, did, did she say that he could be joules? Maybe, maybe not but he was not joules!

"No it does not, I'm just wondering." Robert stated a bit defensive.

"Oh Robert, if it will make you feel better I'll sing it again, but this time about you." Janet replied with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"CUS I LOVE YOU BABY! AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT! OH PRETTY BABY, ON THESE LONLEY NIGHTS!"

Robert felt is face heating up; she was singing the song, but this time for him. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or to stop her.

Janet noticed his face become red and gave a small smile.

"Robert you're turning red as a cherry."

Robert turned even redder, this girl was quite unbelievable. Janet gave a small sigh as she walked right up to him and placed her hand on his forehead. Robert shivered, her hands were quite cold.

"Well it's not a fever." She stated as she stepped back, hand by her side. Robert tried finding his words to say something, but he was at a total lost. Janet watched him smiling, the corner of her mouth twitching a little.

"Robert? Your turning blue, you need to breath." Janet said as she tapped him on the nose.

Robert blinked and took a breath. He didn't notice when he had stopped breathing, but he did indeed notice the young Hispanic before him tap him on the nose.

"Usually I do that to my dog to grab his attention. I guess it works on men too." Janet commented, smiling. Again he was at lost for words, what type of young lady acted like this young lady before him?

"Rob? You ok?" Janet asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Janet jumped in surprised as Robert caught her hand around the wrist. Both just stood there in silence and waited to see what the other would do.

"Miss Torres, we have wasted enough time." Stated Robert as he let go of her wrist and walked away. Janet sighed, but gave a small playful smirk as she watched him walk away.

"Well I'll be damned, Robert has a nice ass." Janet said as she smirked and walked away singing that ever present song in her mind.  
"Cus I love you baby…"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Otose: ^_^ I loved it!

Raven: Otose you perv! *laughs*

Otose: Hey! At least I'm not as bad as a few certain friends of ours.

Raven: Oh gosh, the horror!

Both: Thanks for reading please review!


End file.
